Reunited Once Again
by melzdog123
Summary: The one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs has died. How will the team cope? The story in takes place here on earth and also wherever Gibbs is at. It has a happy ending, so please give it a chance. Please R&R.
1. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is Dead

"_**GIBBS!**__"_ he heard someone scream as he hit the ground. He felt an intense burst of pain, and then…

Nothing, except for a peaceful sense of floating away…

_Bullpen, 1100_

Abby was sitting on the ground, her silver fox's head cradled in her lap. She was rocking back and forth, sobbing. She was covered in his blood.

_-He can't die, dammit, he just can't! Gibbs DOESN'T die! There is no other option besides living. He's immortal, or… something. HE CAN'T __**DIE!!!- **_thought Abby as she looked at the bullet hole, right in the middle of his forehead.

Tony was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself like an insane person, saying something that sounded suspiciously like, _"I'm gonna find the bastard and I am going to kill him, I will make him suffer for what they have done to this family, I'm going to make him PAY…"_

Ziva was sitting at her desk, staring into space, probably trying to control her emotions, or figure out which office supply to kill HIS killer with. But every once in a while, a stray tear escaped.

McGee was sitting at his desk, having already called Ducky. He also had tears streaming down his face, and he was sniffling.

It was the darkest day in the history of NCIS.

Vance was being or had been notified by someone else in the bullpen

Five minutes later, Ducky came out of the elevator, bearing a body bag and a stretcher. He wasn't crying, but there was a tremendous amount of grief and pain etched onto his face. Palmer was with him too. He looked sad, but it probably hadn't hit him as hard as it hit everyone else.

No one actually acknowledged him, but Ducky didn't hold it against them. After all, why recognize the person who was going to take him away and cut him open.

A very dark thought.

Duck couldn't dare stick his liver probe in Jethro, so he asked no one in particular,

"What time was he shot?"

"1048." He was answered by Tony.

Everyone stared at him.

Just then, Gibbs' phone rang.

No one answered it. It was jinxed. Somewhere on their subconscious level, they thought that if they picked it up, Gibbs would head slap them.

But Gibbs was gone.

Ziva was the first to react. "Oh, for God's sake, I'll get it." She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Officer David." It was Vance. "I want you and your team to come up to my office ASAP. Understood?"

"It's not your office. It's Jenny's," she muttered under hear breath.

"Excuse me, what did you say? I seem to have misunderstood you."

"I said that we are coming." She slammed the phone into the cradle. "Vance wants us," she said to the team.

Everyone got up and walked up the stair and into the Director's office.

"David. DiNozzo. McGee. What happened?" he asked sharply.

"Gibbs got shot with a sniper. It came through the window."

Everyone saw Vance's smirk, but Tony reached him first.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Tony as he dived for Vance's throat. His fingers closed around his neck and he started to squeeze, hatred in his green eyes.

"TONY!" Ziva grabbed Tony's shoulders and pulled him off of Vance. She fell backwards, and Tony landed on top of her. She pushed him off but then noticed the tears streaming down his face. She hugged him and with tears streaming down her face she whispered to Vance, "You son of a bitch."

Ziva continued to comfort Tony, whispering soothing things to him. McGee just stood there, bewildered, and Vance sat at his desk, rubbing his throat and glaring at Tony and Ziva.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had died only 15 min ago, and the world was already in ruin.


	2. What the hell?

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was lying on a cloud.

He didn't open his eyes, because he was still trying to comprehend what had happened. He remembered everything clearly.

He had been entering the bullpen after getting his second cup of coffee of the day. He had been standing in the window, staring at his team, who hadn't noticed him yet. They were working. Clearly, they had gotten the message that if they didn't finish, they would not be going home tonight. He had been thinking about how lucky he was to have the people he had as friends. They were irreplaceable.

DiNozzo. As crazy as he was, inside he was a caring person, even though he had had a bad childhood. He had feelings for Ziva, but he was just discovering them. Gibbs actually thought of him as a son.

McGee. He was a very gentle and timid person. Gibbs had taken him under his wing and raised him. McGee was a great man. He was always there for Abby when she needed him.

Ziva. Ever since Kate had died… well, Ziva hadn't filled in that spot, but there had been room for her. Kate was still there, but Ziva was too. He loved her like a daughter. He was pretty sure that she loved Tony, they just both hadn't realized that the other one did.

Abby. She was his spoiled child, barely ever refused. She was what made his day, her hugs and her happiness. If she was happy, then he was happy. That was all there was to it. She truly was his forensic scientist.

Thinking about everyone made tears come to his eyes. He didn't know where he was, but he had a gut feeling that he might not see them again.

The time to think was over. Slowly, sat up, opened his eyes, and blinked a couple of times.

He was sitting on a cloud.

He closed his eyes and opened them again.

He was still sitting on a cloud. It was sort of like a football field, with an exit that lead God knows where.

He looked around. People were popping up out of nowhere. Talk about scary.

Some of them were in hospital gowns, some were in an Army uniform, and others were dressed in regular clothes.

He decided to not talk to anyone and follow his gut feeling to go to the exit and walk until he got somewhere. He followed it for about 10 minutes. Finally, somewhere off in the distance, he was a…

Gate?

Yes. He saw a golden gate where there was a HUGE line of people, waiting to be admitted to wherever they were being admitted to.

"Goddammit!" he said aloud. A couple of people looked at him and glared. Far off in the distance, a rumbling sound was heard.

He was unperturbed. "Is that all you got?!"

A flash of lightning struck the ground(or clouds, whichever) right next to him. He yelped and jumped out of the way.

He didn't say sorry, but he did shut up and stop yelling bad things about… other… people.

He continued walking until he got to the end of the line. He expected to be there for all of eternity, but the line moved every 30 seconds. Even so, it still took another 15 minutes to reach the front.

Finally, it was his turn. A man clothed in a white robe was bending over a huge, fat book. He was wearing tiny spectacles. He looked up at Gibbs. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, as a matter of a fact you can! Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?"

Some rumbling of in the distance. Gibbs ignored it.

"I am St. Peter. You are at the entrance to heaven. You have died. What is your name?"

"The hell I am!"

More distant rumbling, louder this time.

He looked at Gibbs over his spectacles. "I assure you that I am St. Peter, and I assure you that you have died. Now, please tell me: what is your name?"

"Ha. Yeah. Right. My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Oh, of course it is." He started looking through his book, muttering to himself.

"Ah. Here you are. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, works at NCIS, and…" He furrowed his brow. "Oh dear…"

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"Um… please come with me." He left the book where it was and approached the gates. They immediately swung open and heavenly music was heard. Light came from inside.

"Why the music?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, um…" The saint blushed. "Well, you know… for show, I guess."

Gibbs smirked.

They approached another… heavenly being. He wore a white robe, but he had a pair of wings on his back and a sword at his hip.

"Ah, Michael. Could you please help me with the newcomers? I must take care of a… special case," he said, nodding his head toward Gibbs.

"Of course." The angel had a deep voice. He walked off toward the gates.

Gibbs was not bewildered like any other person would have been, because, after all, he _was_ Gibbs.

He was lead to a small house. Peter opened the door and motioned for Gibbs to go inside. He said, "I will be back tomorrow. There are some things that I must sort out. Enjoy your accommodations." Peter closed the door, and Gibbs looked around.

It was a small one-person house. There was a bedside table, a small wardrobe, and a door that presumably led to a bathroom, and a small table with two chairs. In the corner, however, was a small twin bed, but Gibbs wasn't interested in the bed. He was interested on who was sitting on it.

"Jenny?!"

**A/N: Ooooh… major cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed it. More coming soon…**


	3. To Leroy Jethro Gibbs

After they had recovered, Vance ordered the team to go home, and to stay there until they could execute self-control, directing it to Tony. The funny thing was that he didn't seem perturbed by Gibbs' death. In fact, he seemed almost… joyous. No one said anything, but they all thought it.

They went down to the bullpen to get their stuff and saw that Ducky had taken Gibbs body down to autopsy. Abby was not there anymore. She had probably gone down to the comfort of her lab. The blood stain was still there. They sat at their desks, comforted by each other's presence. This was a time when they needed each other. When a family member dies, that family needs to stick together.

Finally, Ziva suggested that they go to the nearest bar and stay there. They agreed, and McGee went to fetch Abby and Ziva and Tony went to fetch Ducky.

McGee made his way down the stairs. The elevator seemed so… Gibbs. For now, he needed to get his thoughts organized. What had happened so far:

Gibbs got shot.

Gibbs died.

Tony had almost killed Vance.

He was actually going to a bar.

Tears stung his eyes as he thought of the first two. He leaned against the stairwell, wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. He stayed like that for a moment, reflecting. He continued his way down to Abby's lab.

As soon as he reached the doorway, he was attacked by a black and white mass. She pressed her lips to his. At first, he was unresponsive, and she worried that she might have done the wrong thing, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. It was a needed and wanted kiss. They never knew when one of their number was going to go

The most beautiful woman in the world, which he was in love with, was kissing him.

Ziva and Tony took the elevator. Unlike McGee, they felt closer to Gibbs by using his chosen method of transport. They stood in silence. Suddenly, the damn broke, and Ziva started sobbing for the second time in her life. She sat down and started rocking back and forth. She was safe in the elevator. She could trust Tony. She could let her guard down.

Tony flipped the stop switch, sat down next to her and hugged her in the same way she had. She sobbed into his chest.

After about 10 minutes, she stopped. Tony's shirt was soaked, but he didn't care. He was just glad that he had been there for Ziva.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Anytime, Ziva." He smiled.

They got up, and Tony flipped the switch. The elevator hummed to life.

They made it to Ducky without any further accident.

When they exited the elevator, the doors to Autopsy slid open. They entered.

On the table was presumably the covered-up body of the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ducky was sitting at his desk, staring off into space.

"Duck," said Tony quietly.

Ducky turned in the chair and looked at them. He seemed lost.

"We're going to the nearest bar. Wanna come?" asked Tony.

Ducky nodded and got up. Palmer had already gone home for the day. He made his way to where Tony and Ziva were standing, grabbed his hat and coat, donned them, followed them to the stairs.

They met in the parking lot. Tony and Ziva went in one car(Tony drove), Abby and McGee went in another which left Ducky to his own car.

Everyone drove in silence. There was nothing to discuss, although Abby and McGee held hands.

When they arrived, they all went in together. It was almost empty, except for a couple of men in uniforms. They all sat down at the bar.

"Five bourbons," said Ducky to the bartender. He nodded. As he prepared the drinks he asked, "What about the silver haired guy, Gibbs, was it?"

Ziva nodded. "He died this morning."

There were gasps heard all around the bar. Everyone had heard of him. The bartender bowed his head for a second, then continued to prepare the drinks. When he was done, he handed them to each person and said, "It's on the house."

Ducky raised his glass. "To Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the best friend anyone could ask for."

All around the bar people were heard saying, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed it, laughing or crying. I am feeling sad, but I really like this story. Something I have noticed with other stories is people saying that if they didn't get more reviews, they weren't going to continue writing the story. I won't do that, but how much does it cost to just press the button and write one or two words? Please. It helps us authors be motivated and to write more. I may not be able to post this week because of the shitload of homework, So you have five days to review ********. Please tell me what you thought.**

**Melina**


	4. Ham and Cheese sandwiches

"Hello, Jethro," she said with a smug grin on her face.

"Jenny? Is that really you?" he whispered in disbelief.

She got up off from the bed and walked toward him.

"Yes, Jethro. It really is me."

He loved the way that she said his name. It brought back many memories.

He moved closer to her and hugged her, burying his head in her red curls. Tears stung his eyes.

"Jen…" he whispered, overcome with emotion.

After about five minutes, they broke apart. "Your hair… it grew again, just like in…"

"Paris," he finished for her.

They stared at each other, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Gibbs broke the silence. "So, what happened? Why are you here?" She led him to the table where they both sat down, across from each other.

"After I died, I went through the same process you did, woke up lying on the cloud, thinking about what had just happened." She paused. "I exited the 'football stadium' and followed the pathway, where I waited in line, and then I reached the front. I talked to St. Peter, and he told me that I was dead. At first I didn't believe it, but eventually I accepted it. He asked my name, and when I told him, he acted all weird. He lead me inside and into this room. I've been here since," she finished.

He was silent for a second, absorbing what she had just said. Then he spoke. "What have you been doing? Didn't you get bored?"

"Well, sometimes I did, but mostly I just lay on the bed and just thought and remembered. I have had a lot of time to reflect, if you know what I mean."

He grabbed her had, which had been extended on the table. She smiled at him. "I'm glad I found you," he whispered.

"Me too."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Gibbs got up and answered it. There was a man, once again clothed in white, holding out a plate with two ham and cheese sandwiches with the works.

Gibbs grabbed the plate. "Thanks," he said as the heavenly being nodded and retreated. Gibbs closed the door, placed the sandwiches on the table and sat down. Looking at the sandwiches made him realize how hungry he had been. He grabbed a sandwich and started eating it hungrily. Jenny did the same.

Once they were both done, Gibbs noticed some mayo on Jenny's cheek. He reached out across the table and, with a finger, wiped it off. Her spine tingled and she shivered. It had been a while since any contact like that between them.

He stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

He grinned. He got up and opened the door to place the plates outside. It worked like a hotel. Great service, except for the fact that you couldn't go anywhere.

After he closed the door, he turned around and saw that Jenny had gotten up. He walked up to her and stood there. They stared at each other for a second or two. Then he whispered, "Jen…"

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. It started out sweet, but it had been a long time. It quickly evolved into something more heated, more passionate. He slowly started walking toward the bed, pulling her with him.

When they reached it, she pushed him backwards, causing him to fall on the bed. He rolled over and caused her to be underneath him. She glared at him, and he answered by taking off his shirt.

"Really, Jethro," she said as she rolled her eyes, "in heaven?"

"Even in hell, babe." He grinned.

"You shouldn't joke around, it actually exists."

"And I give a shit?"

They both laughed and continued, oblivious to the world and everything around them.

**A/N: Hey, guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Even if you're not a Jibbs fan, please hang on, because it's not really centered on it. I hope. Anyway, I have been getting a lot of reviews, so thanks for that. Please keep it up. Lots of people have been saying that they can't believe that Gibbs, died, but really, don't worry. It DOES have a happy ending. Also, something IS up with Vance, thank you for noticing. That will become clear in a chapter or two. Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


End file.
